my girl 2
by rebelangel566
Summary: this is a sequel to my first story "my girl" its harry's pov about him and hermione and about how he wants her all to him self.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you all for your reviews on my first story! This is a continuation of my story my girl. I hope you like it and if you have any ideas please feel free to share because remember I'm new at this. **

SLAM! Is the first thing I heard followed by feet thumping down the stairs. What I saw next would stay in my mind for the rest of my life. The most beautiful brown eyes, not just any brown but the color of cinnamon on fire. Here comes the one girl who can make my heart stop in just one look. Hermione Granger the smartest most loyal person I have ever met. Right now you could just see the magic around her making her glow. I was so caught up in her beauty that I almost missed how heart broken she looked. "Oh harry!" she cried as she ran into my arms. I didn't know what to say so I just held her tight. She looked up at me and I felt my heart crack. "It was so awful! he won and you were just laying there." She whispered. Another nightmare, she had been having them the last few weeks ever since we were attacked on our way to the burrow. I didn't know how to make them go away so I just did what I wanted to do most. I held her and asked her if she wanted to sleep on the couch with me. "But what about the rest of the weasleys? How will they react when they come down stairs and see us on the here and not in our own beds?" I just looked at her and said "they will just have to understand that you needed me and that there was no way I was going to turn you away."

We spent the most of the night just holding each other and when she finally fell into a deep sleep I couldn't help but stare at her. I knew that Ron thought he was in love with her and that Ginny was still obsessed with me, but right now I didn't care. My girl was in pain and I was going to be the guy to help her through it. I knew hermione's biggest fear was losing the ones she loved and that included me. I'm not sure if she loves me like I love her but if I can make sure I'm the one she turns to when she needs someone, maybe I can prove to her I'm the one she belongs to. I have been trying to plan out how to convince her that she belongs with me but I haven't had any luck. Ron was starting to become a problem, he wouldn't leave her alone most of the time and I noticed how hes been staring at her. Don't get me wrong Ron is still my best friend, but no one becomes between me and the woman that I love. I looked down at hermione and my last coherent thought was, if only I could hold her like this forever.

''HARRY POTTER! What do you think your doing!" was the first thing I heard in the morning. When I looked up saw who it was all I could think was crap how am I going to explain this….


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update I was a counselor at summer camp for a week and when I got home I ended up in the ER with problems with my gall bladder. I have to have surgery but I'm putting it off until after the 1****st**** because of my brothers wedding. So I'm not sure how much I will be updating in the next 2 weeks. Thank you all for being patient.**

"Crap! Ron what are you doing here?" I asked trying to keep my voice down so we didn't wake up hermione.

" I asked you what do you think your doing! Why are you down here all over hermione?" he all but shouted at me, how was I going to explain to him that she came to me and not him when she was upset. I mean don't get me wrong I wanted to shout it out loud but I really didn't want to wake everyone up.

" We fell asleep talking is all, besides why should you care? She isn't yours anyway." Ok not the best thing to say if his ears turning red is any indication.

" NOT MINE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT SUPOSSED TO MEAN! SHE IS SUPOSSED TO BE MINE"

"Will you shut up she is sleeping you Moran!" I tried to whisper. Ok well she was sleeping, the next thing I knew Ron was getting a pillow in his face and a angry hermione was glaring at him like she wanted to avada him. Great now I had to wonder how much she heard and how she was going to react. " For your information I belong to no one! And if I did I would never be yours Ronald weasley!" she yelled. Wow is it wrong to be mesmerized by how hot she looks when she's angry?

The next thing I knew it was silent and I was being stared at. I must have missed something and I had no idea what it was. Before I could ask them why they were looking at me we heard someone rushing down the stairs and they didn't seem to happy about being woken up. The next sight I saw was one I could have lived without, molly in a nightgown looking ready to explode. My first reaction was to step in front of hermione but before I could do anything she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way. If looks could kill we would all be dead right about now.


End file.
